the lost soul
by JokerandHeathrulesx
Summary: life doesn't always make sense, with hurt and abuse and fear, Darcy meets the boys who become like family. David has a secret to tell her and paul had other! how will she react?
1. my life

**In a world that doesn't always make sense. **

**With abuse. Fear. Darcy has no-one. **

**Till she meets the boys who are eventually like family. **

**How will she react to their secrets? **

**Lost soul**

**chapter one Darcy summer's life **

My name is Darcy Summers, im sixteen years old and have just moved to Santa Carla, the murder capital of the world.

My life. Where do I start. I'll tell you one thing it had never been easy. So many terrible events. My happy memories i hold so close to my heart and push the painful ones away.

My mother, Blossom. Was dark haired, brown with light blue eyes. Darcy had inhertied her mother's eyes.

When blossom died Darcy was six. Her dad Chris was a tall bulid up bloke with fierce green eyes. Darcy knew she would always hate him after he had violently beaten and killed her mother. As Darcy watched her mother die with terrified eyes she knew then that she would never know love again. She would never be able to trust anyone again. she would never feel the love from her mother. No more hugges or tugging her up in bed and reading her, her favourite bedtime story. No turning to her mother for help. Darcy knew she had to grow up and face life with whatever it throw at her.

She knew she would meet the evil clungs of her father in the end. This is when Darcy grew up!

I know what you ust be thinking. As I write this, I write as if this could not be me, but another. I know that i'm lying to myself.

More terrible things happen in my life. Some that you can't even imagine. The first night of abuse, I remeber it like it was yesterday. As he slapped me over and over, I scremed in pain. The burns he had left on my arms. But the hurt he had truly done was not what was on the outside but the in. Years passed and my so-called Dad managed to put every fear inside me and look it there like a bad disease that I was so willing to let ecsape but couldn't.

My confident's dropped and I remeber being teased for not talking they called me a freak, but if they had been through what I had been through they'd be no better.

I sit here thinking will anyone understand the pain that I felt.

Now. Back to my life now. I had just sat my exams for now. Dad said that i had better do good or he'd hurt me. This was the way dad was always got his way like a three year old child.

Moving here felt good. A fresh start. Dad said tonight i could go down to the boardwalk but had to be home at eleven or he'd hit me for not listening. I was numb to the pain now. I never cry anymore. I wouldn't dare or he'd hit me again until I would stop.

I had just finshes unpacking and was lied on my bed. I couldn't wait til tonight. Well a few hours time really.

I heard as the stairs creek and footsteps apporched the door. It was flung open and I knew tha the fear had hit my face. I quickly stood. What had I done wrong?

He began to hit me harder than he had ever done and I struggled trying to hold in the tears. He grabbed a handful of my hair. I screamed as he threw me across the room, i heard a cruncing noise I knew it was broken. I fought back the tears, trying not to cry in fear. I was sat next to the wall wondering. What would he do next?

He walked to me. Evils eyes planted.

"It will be ten times worst if you don't come home on time " He codly spoke. I nodded at him. As he held onto my chin so i was forced to look, he let it go with so force.

He walked ro my carboard and pulled out a vest top, soe jean with holes in the knees. He pulled my military jacket out and a grey scar and throw it at me.

"Get dressed i want you covered up so no-one knows." He said as he walked out the door.

I quickly stood and began to put the materials on. Still shaking the one thing that I could never to do. Dad choose what I had to wear everyday he had control because I let him take the control that he so badl wanted.

After I was dressed I stuck some eyelinder on and ran down stairs. My Dad gave me a angery look, I knew then that there was something coming then. I watched as his fist curled and he swung it at my face. I looked at him shocked as i stared at him. Once he looked gulity. The most weridest expression I had seen on his face in a long time.

"Go" He yelled. I quickly move out the door. The boardwalk wasn't far from her I couln't wait to go on the rides of my dreams. Dad had never let me go to places like this. I had thought about trying to get a job as I hate being in that house with him just waiting for the time to end so he'd attack me.

I looked around. The lights that lit the dark night. The rides with people laughing and enjoying themselves.

The food stands and of course the main attraction the music. I walked over towards a shop called Max's video and stepped inside. Thats when I first laid eyes on them. All had different looks but each one of them connect with each other. The one that had seem to interest me most had bleach blonde hair and fierce cold blue eyes. He wore jet black clothing and his hands were gloved. With his long black military jacket. I couldn't help but stare tay was until the time that he looked at me.

I felt my cheeks go bright red as I heard footsteps coming closer and closer, then finally stopping in front of me.

It was him. I looked at him, he had grin on his face. But it went as soon as he saw my face. He almost looked worried for me. Did he really cared?

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly.

"D..Darcy." I struggled. He went to touch my hand. I jumped and moved back suddenly.

"Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you Darcy." He said as he gave me a resuring smile. I took a step back to him.

"Come with us Darcy."He said as he took my hand. It was almot like our hands fitted perfectly together.

"Why?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and looked back to his mates. One of them moved towards us and I tried to pull away as I began to shake in fear. I watched him. He had blonde hair with a vest top on that was ripped and a black military jacket on. He looked cheeky but I could still feel the fear.

" Hi i'm Paul. I see you met David. " He said to me.

David pulled me closer to him and I just went with it. Still shaking through.

"Calm down, Darcy." David said.

"Are you coming?" Paul asked.

"Why?" I asked again timidly. David looked at me.

" Darcy. You don't look happy. You look like something is bothering you. We want to help. Come with us and we will ne like the family you had never had." He said. As he said the last word. I felt a tear roll down my face and he knew he had touched a nerve.

"Don't worry. You have that a chance now." he said as he kissed me on the head. And turned me round to meet the other two.

The first one to apporch me was tall, he had black hair. He wore a leather jacket , no top and some black trousers and boots, his eyes wre brown.

"I'm Dwanye." He said.

The other was the shortest one, he had curly brown hairr. His jacket looked like diferent materials had been sewed together. It was so bright and colourful. He also wore black trousers and boots with no top like Dwanye.

He walked foward.

"I'm Marko" He said as he smiled and I smiled back.


	2. Living

Chapter two - Living

As I stood there with them, I knew that this would be for the best. They were willing on helping me and I felt like I had finally had some thing to live for. When I was 12 I attempted to kill myself. With all the hurt and the pain I felt like there was no point in this life and that I had nothing worth living for.

Dad had hit me and forced himself upon me that night and I cry that night and finally pulled myself together and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I pulled a knife from the side and began to cut my wrist...

"Darcy."

The blood began to flow down my arms and hit the floor.

"Darcy" A soft voice said to me as I came back to reality. A tear fell down my face as I saw thoose beutiful blue eyes. He looked worried, as he took my hand that didn't hurt and he pulled me to the outside dark night. I followed him to his bikes, there was four of them.

"Where are we going? " I asked. He looked down at me.

"Home. Our home now." He said. I looked at him as he climbed on his bike and put his and out towards me, I took it and forgot that my ar was hurt. I hissed i pain and he looked worried.

" You ok?" He asked.

I shock my head

"I think my arms broken." I said.

" Ok get on and were take you to the hospital." I got on and held on tight to him, I hated these things. When I was younger I had a friend called Matti, he was older than me but we got on so well, until that day that we had a fight he got on his bike and drove off, next thing I hear was that he had been killed after falling off.

I had hold of david so tight now , I was so afraid of meeting the same fate. We drove outside of Santa Carla to the cliff. I got off and looked at the cave.

"You live here?" I asked.

David turned to me and held my hand and looked into my eyes.

"We live here. All of us"He said. I smiled uncontrolable, he pulled me towards the cave. We walked up the stairs until we come to an opening, there was a bit of a drop, David jumped down.

"Come on." He said with his arms up to me. I jumped down and he caught me.

"Thanks" I said, he smiled as he pulled me towards the main part of the cave. This place used to be a hotel. There was an old fontain that wasn't working as the center piece. Some old sofas and a wheelchair that David was sat on.

There was two barrels that Dwanye had lit with fire.

"You like it?" Marko asked with a grin that would put the cat from alice and wonderland to shame. I nodded at him, David got up and took me hand and pulled me back towards the wheelchair. He sat down and sat e on his lap.

Dwanye came up to me with his bandages and took my ar and wrapped it up.

"should be fine in six weeks." He said. I looked down at my arm. David took it gently.

"How did you do it?" He asked. Here it was i could tell him and he could help me but I couldn't.

"Um..I need to go, now." I said. He looked at me, I could feel the stare of his lovely eyes. He took my face.

"Your not leaving. You belong here. We can make you happy. Darcy. Stay with us ." He said, I removed his hand and got up and began to walk. Suddenly David was in front of me.

"Look, we don't are you scared of Darcy" He said as he yet again had hold of my face.  
>"I..I..it's not you." I said. I looked down at the floor, a tear fell from my eye. Dad is going to be so mad, I thought.<p>

"Come here." He said as he pulled me into ah hug.

"You don't have to be afraid no more. Nothing will hurt you. You have us. " He said I buried my face within his coat.

He cared for me. I was so tried now. I had to tell them somehow. David took my hand like before and pulled me to the wheelchair, I sat on his lap and had my head resting on his chest.

This was my home now.


	3. secrets

**Chapter Three- Secrets**

**David **

The night I had met her. Darcy. She seem to be afraid of everything. I tried so hard to get the truth out of her, she reminded me so much of my sister Angel.

She overdose on drugs and we failed to save her. The night she done it I was seventeen . We had been fighting after after she told me mum had been hitting her. I didn't believe her. I heard her sobbing all that night. Until the early hours of the morning when I finally when into tell her I was sorry.

It was to late, she was gone. When the doctors came they told me that she had been abuse.

I hate my mother for what she had done. Angel had been telling the truth. She felt so alone and she come to me for help.

When i was eighteen, i turned ro a vampire and took me revenge for my sister, by making my mother my first. I never told anyone about Angel. We were all sat down and i could smell that Darcy blooad was sour, she didnt have that sweet smell that drew me towards her. She needed to eat.

"Right Darc. You want some food?" I asked her and she nodded.

Paul went to get the food. I sat there holding on to Darcy nice and tight. Her heartbeat was loud and fast. I could her it drumming in my ear now she was so quiet.

"Calm down. Darc. Relax." I said and i watched her take a deep breath. She was so frighten of something but I couldn't work out what.

"Right. I've got to pop out." I said as I went to get up. Darcy grip on my top was so tight now.

"Darc. I'll be back. I proise." I said as I kissed her softly on her head. She shock her head a tear went down her face. Marko walked up to her and bent down near her face.

"Hey. Come on Darling. Let him go. He'll be back." He said to her as he smiled and stuck his hand out, but she shoock her head burying it in my coat trying to hide.

"Come on, you have us will look after you." He said. She looked up at me and then back to Marko. She nodded at Marko and took his hand and got up.

I walked to the exit and went to hnt for my dinner.

**Marko**

Darcy. What can i say about her she amazing. I can see that she loves David. He was the one she had seen first. She is like a sister ti me. But i'm not really sure what David makes of her. She brings that caring side out of him. The side he barely shows around us.

David had just left her and she sat on his wheelchair. I don't think he would mind to much. Darcy reminded me off my first person I had killed. She to feared everything. I wished so much that I didn't have to kill Casey. She just needed some love and care like Darcy was getting from David.

Paul seem a bit cold toward her which wasn't like hm normally he would take her in as if she was actually family. He was still out getting the food.

Darcy was still sitting there crying.

"Don't worry. Darcy. He'll be back soon." Dwanye said to her.

She nodded at him. Then we heard footsteps by the enterance getting louder and louder.

In walk both Paul and David. He looked at Darcy and an amazing grin hit her face. He didn't look happy though.

"Darcy move, sweetheart." I said. She looked at me but quickly moved to the sof next to Dwanye. I sat the other side of her. She was shaking. I pulled her towards me and she rested her head on my shoulder. David didn't look bothered that he had scared her. He throw some rice to her and I caught it for her and gave it to her then got some for myself and we all began to eat.

**David **

I didn't hate her. I couldn't push her away like I had Angel. I couldn't hurt her. I wanted her to tell me the truth. I didn't want to talk to her until she told me what was happening.

Darcy 

I had just finished my meal and I looked over at David. I had to tell him now.

"David" I said in a timid voice just bearable to hear, he looked at me.

"I'm ready to tell you." I said. He got up and told the boys he needed to talk to me alone. All three boys of them got ip and David moved to sit next to me I moved over a bit away.

"I'm sorry." He said breaking the silence I looked at him confused.

"I scared you."He said I moved back to him, my brown hair covering one side of my face.

I took a deep breath and told him everything. How my dad killed my mum when i was six. That I had been abused ever since.

"And that's how you got the broken arm" He asked and I nodded.

**David **

I never knew how close she was to me than now. She had been through a similar experince to Angel. Only difference was that she had no-one to turn to like Angel did.

I craddle Darcy in my arms as she cried.

"You don't ever have to be near him again." I said. I grabbed her hand and gently dragged her to a place behind a curtain. It was a little room which we normally brought out victims. There was a bed in the centre of the room.

"You get some sleep. Darc. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I kissed her and began to walk away.

I felt her warm han tough my cold ice arm. I turned to her.

"Don't leave me, please stay. " She asked as her head was bowed. I took her face and cupped it in my hand.

"I'll be just over there. "I said.

"Please I don't want to be on my own." She said as a tear fell. I couldn't leave her like this, it brought back so many bad mermories, but I knew I had to make this one a happy mermorie.

She took her shoes off and her scarf and jacket. I did the same, she climbed into the bed and I laid down next to her. Her head was resting on my chest as she held on tight to my top.

She feel asleep. She began to talk in her dream.

"I love.. You David. " She said.


	4. Chapter 4  relationships

**Chapter four- Relationship**

**Darcy**

I awoke at 5pm. David was still sleeping. I looked at him. I loved him so much. But I didn't know if he care like that for me. My dream had scared me last night.

It was dark I was in the middle of the forest I was so scared and felt so real.

"Darcy." some one had called I turned to find David. He was trying to kill himself with tears in his eyes. I had to help.

"I could save her." He said as he got out a wooden stake and shooved it through his heart. I ran to him and held his hand. " I love you David." I said before I had woken up. I dreamt the same dream over and over. I didn't get it why a stake? Who was he meant to save?

I was sat up thinking about it, when something cold touch my back. I jumped suddenly and turned to him David.

"Darc. How did you sleep?" He asked, I thought about how to answer that. I couldn't lie he'd see through me.

"I .. I had a bad dream. The same one over and over." I said. He touched my neck with his hand and pulled me to him

"Tell me about it." He said, so I did I mentioed everything.

"So, who is she? " I asked curious at the answer.

"She... she was my sister. She always managed to help me, until went she turned elven, things went down hill. Dad had died and mum turned cold. Our family was a nightmare. She couldn't cope anymore. She took her own life when she was thirteen. It was all my fault... I never believed her." He said as a single tear fell from his face.

I hugged him, I felt him push me away. I flow across the floor with force as I hit the wall. I began to shake. David got up and walked to me. He crouched down in front of me.

"I'm sorry Darc. I didn't mean to." He said his arms open. Tears streaming down my face. I went to him, I knew that he didn't mean it.

"You forgive me Darc?" He asked. I nodded at him and he smiled. He took my hand and took me to the bed. He craddle me in his arms.

"I love you Darc." He said, I looked at him with a grin spread across my face.

"Come on, we're going to the boardwalk. Get your things." He said to me. I got up and stuck my boots, jacket and scarf on and David got himself up and dressed ready to go out.

"David. I... um need some clothes."I said. He thought about that.

"That's alright, I'll get Marko to get them and bring it all here." He said as he held his hand out, I took it and we walked to the lobby. The guys were all there.

"Ok boys, let's go." David said as he picked me up and carried me outside to the bikes outside. He put me down and got on his bike. He put his hands out to me and I jumped on. We drove down to the town, to the boardwalk. Paul and Marko began to laugh and yell as we drove towards there.

I rested my head on his shoulder. I could see the lights up ahead we were close. David and the rest pulled up and we got off.

"I want you to meet someone." David said and he pulled me over to a tall guy with blonde wavy hair which come down to his shoulders. He wore a white shirt with a long black jacket and grey jeans. He had piercing green eyes and a kind face. He wore a necklace with something green hanging from it. He smiled warmly at me as I stood behind David.

" Don't be afraid Darcy. Shane won't hurt you, he's my brother." David said.

I looked at Shane and i could see the relation. The blonde hair, the same face shape.

"Hello Darcy." He said, I came out from behind David and walked foward until I was standing i front of Shane.

"Hi" I said. Then I saw him the green eyes behind Shane and I moved away not taking my eyes off his as he began to walk towards us.

"What's up Darc?" David asked as he got infront of me.

"My dad." I said as I pointed to him. All the boys looked in his direction. But they couldn't see him he wasn't there, he had gone. I could of swored that he was there.

"There's nothing there Darc." He said . He didn't believe me.

"He was there David. I'm not making up." I said he hugged me.

"It's ok. shhh." He said. Tears escaped my eyes.

"No! You dont believe me." I yelled and David looked at me. I pulled out of his hug. He went to touch my face but I moved back.

"Darc." He said softly.

"No" I said firmly as I took another step backwards and began to run.

"Darcy!" I heard Marko yell but I carried on running. I knew it was stupid but he didnt believe me. I hated him. I ran until I was at a bench. I sat down and pulled my legs up and began to cry.

"He didn't mean it you know. He loves you." I heard a filmilar voice say to me. I looked up to see Shane. He took a seat next to me.

"You dont know that." I said.

"Yes I do. I believe you saw him Darcy. The fear in your beutiful eys was so real." He said and I smiled.

"Shane, why didnt you help your sister?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"She hated me. We never got on . David and I was close and she hated it. That's why went she told David he didn't believe her. He thought she was trying to get attention because she felt left out. She never came to me. But i always loved her. " He said.

"Come on. Let's go." He said as I stood. He put his arm around me protectivley.

"Besides. I can make up for it. I have you now. My little sister. Darcy." He said as he kissed my head. I loved the way he thought of me like a sister. I could grow to love him as a brother. We walked along the board walk.

"Do you think David will be mad?" I asked. Shane looked down at me.

"He loves you Darcy. I dont think so." He said. We walked to the bikes and I saw David. I broke down again. I walked towards him, Shane had released me.

I was stood in front of David.

"I'm so...sorry." I said.

"Come here. It's my fault I should have believed you. I should be sorry. Now come on." He said as he had hold of my hand. He pulled me to a hot dog stand.

"I got to go, but i'll see you later. Darcy. David." Shane said as he hugged me and walked away. I sat down and ate my hotdog. Once i was finshed we walked back to the bikes and the guys.

David got on his bike and put his arm out to me.

"Come on." He said. I looked at him into his blue eyes.

"What's up Darc?" David said. I shock my head and moved backwards.

"Darc?" David said in a worried voice as he got off the bike and walked to me, tears began to fall again. Dvid was in front of me now his arms out but I took another step back.

His expression changed. " Fine be like that." He said as he turned around. I needed to tell him what I was thinking, he was just worried. These boys were like family to me I couldn't let them walk away and out of my life.

" David." I yelled he turned back to me with the same expression on his face.

"What" he said.

"I'm sorry. I'm scared David. If my dad found me..." I broke down before I could finish. I was so scared to loss David, I loved him.

" Hey, Darc. Look nothing is going to hurt you i'm here for you. I promise your be fine." David said as he walked over to me and hugged me. I felt so protected in his arms like nothing would ever hurt me again.

"Come on." He said as he he gently tugged my arm and took me to the bike. I climbed on and David kissed me on the head.

"Hurry up guys." Paul said, he was annoyed at the fact we were still here, he wanted to go home.

David wrapped my arms around his body.

"Hold on." He said as he laughed with the boys. We raced down the road under the pier abd through the forrest until we came to the cave. I jumped off the bike and like always David got off ad picked me up.

"Don't want you falling over and breaking anything else." He said before smiling at me and I grin back.

"That's beter." He said as he began to walked towards the cave with me in his arms. I closed my eyes and fell into darkness.

**David**

Darcy had fallen asleep before we had even made it into the cave. I walked to her bed and placed her down. I would be back later to sleep with her. I walked out and sat down on my wheel chair, I was so worried about her. Could I make her like me or would it hurt her more.

I loved her so much I wanted her to be mine forever. Dwanye and Marko had gone to get Darcy things and Shane would be here soon, he was staying with us for a bit. Paul had told me that he had to tell me something alone. So now would be the perfect time to tell me. He was sat across from me on the fountain.

"What's up?" I asked.

"David. You know when you met me my family had split because my mum had a kid by the name of Chris." He began to tell me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well Darcy's her kid, my half sister ." He said. It took me a minute to take it all in.

"So" I said.

"I hate her! She the reason my family split." He said. I was so cross.

"What she been through enough. She likes us a lost soul. A lost girl." I yelled.

"Look just try. Don't hate her for who she is. She been through enough." I said.

"Why do you keep saying ' she been through enough', Nothing worse than us." He said. I laughed at that.

" She was abused, that's why she so scared of her dad." I yelled.

"I'll try to like her." Paul said.

"You better." I repiled as I walked over to the curtain and into where Darcy was. She was tossing and turning. I walked over to her.

"Darc." I said as I shock her. Her eyes flung open and she put her arms around my neck and buried herself in my jacket.

"Hey. We got you clothes for you." I said as I held onto her. I pulled away to take my jacket off and my boots and climb next to her.

"You ok Darc?" I asked and she clung tightly to my top.

"Promise you won't ever leave me. I love you so much. I'll do anything." She said a tear rolled down her face.

"I promise. Darc." I said as I kissed her on the head.


	5. Down hill

Chapter Five - down hill

I love it ! These boys were like family. The family I never had.

Marko. He was the sweet one. Always there for me like a big brother. He'd protect me from anything and I love him for it.

Dwanye. He was the father figure to me. I know it seems stupid but he was always looked out for me. I told him lots of things about my pass. He'd always make sure I was ok. That I had enough to eat. I was so happy that i'd met them.

Shane. He grew on me like an older brother. We'd fight and argue sometimes, but nothing to serious. He would make me happy. Buy me was happy that I made David more caring towards them.

David. He was everything to me. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been here. I would be with Chris. David took care of me. More than the others. He still lays with me at night. I have bad dreams still and he craddles me in his arms and make everything ok. He protects me from everything and I even think that he would die for me.

And Paul. Wel what do I say ? Paul never really talk to me. He is all friendly towards the others calling them bud. But me he doesn't even look at me. It's like i'm not really there, or i'm a pain that will eventually go away. He makes me feel like when I was with dad, Chris. I've tried talking to David about it, but he just says that he'll come around. But I don't think he will. I feel unwanted by him. Like all he'll gives me is pure hate. Maybe it would be better if I just left.

I was sat in the lobby on the sofa. The boys were just waking up but David was out somewhere. He wasn't there when I had woken.

I had climbed out of bed hoping he be in the lobby but he wasn't. Then I found the note on the fountain. It told me he was gone out and would be back soon. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shane. He walked over and sat beside me.

" You ok?" He asked in a worried tone. I nodded but he could see there was something bugging me.

"Darcy. What's up?" He asked. But I won't tell him. He'd just say the same as David had when I brought it up. They all would.

"Darcy. Tell me." He said trying again. I shook my head.

At that momennt I heard movement from the enterance and in walked David. He looked round at me with a smile on his face. How was I meant to tell them I couldn't stay here. I wanted to leave. I never returned the smile.

"Darc. You alright." David asked as he walked towards me. I couldn't hide it from him.

"Shane, would you give us a moment." David asked as he walked over and sat beside got up and the boys had just woken up. Shane told them what was happening and they all when out.

David looked worried. I took a deep breath.

"David I love you so much so don't be cross... I don't want to be here." I said timidly.

" What do you mean ! This family not good enough or something Darc?" He questioned.

"No. That's not it. It's um.. Paul. He makes me feel unwanted like Chris used to. He hates me ! He doesn't treat me the ..." I couldn't finish . I looked down at the floor in shame.

"Darcy. Darc look at me.." David said and I looked up.

"Paul needs to tell you something. What he needs to tell you is the reasin for not talking to . Will get it sorted. Now come here."He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Promise?" I questioned.

"Promise. Darc." He said as he whipped my face. We sat like this for a while not talking to one an other, he's always be here for me I tried to tell him everything on my mind. But I knew he didn't get it.

"Come on let's go." He said while grabbing my arm.

"NO!" I yelled. I finally found my voice that I had need for so many years. He didn't let go though. This was the David I hadn't seen before.

"Come on, Darc." He said, pain hurting my arm now.

"David, please stop.. your hurting me." I said as a tear fell down my face. He pushed me away with some force until I hit the fountain with my back,

"Fine see if I care." He said coldy and he when without looking back. This was it I saw the knife on the table. I got up and I took it. My heart racing. I stuck it to my wrist as I made the cut. The piercing pain as the blood fell to the floor like raindrops.

"Darc. Darc what have you done." I heard David say as he ran towards me and caught me before I fell to the ground.

"G..O .. away ." I said weakily as he carried me to the exit.

" I'm sorry Darc. You know I love you so much. You mean the world to me I don't think I could live without you. You get better yeah." He said as he kissed me on the head and I smiled at him weakily.

What had I done? I thought before the darkness crowed me and i fell into it.

**Please review :) x **


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six- survive

david

I can't believe she had done that. I should have told her the secret that was breaking my heart to hide from her. She just wanted to know but I didn't want to be the one to tell her that her brother was Paul and he hated her.

I carried her all the way up to the hospital her limb body in my arms, the blood I could smell I had to stay stronger. I told the boys what was happening. I am going to kill Paul for what had happen, it was his entire fault she was already broken and this was just hurting her more. She felt alone and we had caused that. It was never meant to be like this she was meant to be happy with us. I couldn't change her while she was unhappy with us. I couldn't make it worst. I knew that I had to make her happy before I changed her.

I couldn't take that human side away from her. I had to tell her when she got better. If she got better. That thought hurt me the most, knowing that I had failed her like I had failed Angel. I entered the hospital doors. The doctors rushed over and stuck her on the bed and wheeled her to A and E.

One of the nurses came over to me and saw the blood all down my jacket.

"Are you family?" She asked. She was short with blonde hair that was up and her blue uniform on. I thought about how I was meant to answer that. If I said no then the would contact her father and I knew she would hate me more if I did that.

"Yes. I'm here.. Brother." I said. The nurse nodded and took down a few details like her age and her full name then told me to go and wait in the waiting room. I sat there so worried about her. I can't have failed her I had to do well by her. I loved her so much. The boys came through the front door.

"What happen?" Paul asked. I could tell he was a bit worried. I could see that in his face, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"What happen? She tried to take her own life! It's your entire fault." I yelled as I stood up and stood right in front of him. He held his hands up in defence.

"Whoa what did I do?" He asked. I laughed coldly at what he had just said.

"She couldn't take it. She felt pushed out because of you and your stupid secret. Why don't you just tell her the truth? She your sister." I said. The boys looked shocked at what I had said.

"I mean it tell her. Or I will. If she doesn't come out of this I will kill you. Ill kill ya." I said. Paul nodded at me and we sat down. We were sat like it felt like forever while they worked on her. We were all worried about her.

"Which one of you is David?" I didn't even notice that the doctor had come out of the room and was now stood in front of us. The boys all pointed to me. The doctor smiled at me.

"I'm happy to tell you that Darcy is ok and she is asking for you." He said. He told me to follow him and I did. Darc look so pale. Her little eyelids open and I saw a smile on her face. I walked towards her and she grabbed my hand.

"You don't ever do that again. You hear me I nearly lost you." I said as I learnt forward and kissed her forehead. I sat with her and the boys came in. Shane told her that she will be ok and that we were worried about her. I looked over at Paul who was in the corner by the door. He walked forward to her and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Darcy. Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded at him and then turned her gaze to me. I had to tell her what we were. I asked the doctors when she would be out and they said in the next couple of days. I was so happy that I hadn't fail her and that she was ok but she still needed to know our secrets.

She did mean the world to me and I did love her.

Darcy

The next night (home)

I had decided I needed to get out of here, I knew David would look after me. I knew they all would.

I was so stupid. I was so happy that I was still here. Second time lucky. David was so worried and even Paul talked to me. I was happy, but I think that David had had a word with him about it or that he saw what he had done. My wrist killed as I packed my bag that Shane had brought up.

I heard the door open be hide me. I turned to see David there.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded at him and he picked my bag up and held out for my hand and we walked out of the hospital to the night time sky. He stuck my bag on the back of his bike and jumped on. I got on behind him and we sped off into the night all the way home.

I was so happy to see the cliff and home as we pulled up and I got off the bike. He pulled on my arm gently and helped me down into the cave. All the boys were there and each one came and gave me a hug even Paul welcomed me home. His behaviour was starting to creep me out but I was so happy that he had started treated me like the rest of my family.

"Darcy sit down we have something to tell you." Shane spoke. I moved and sat down on the sofa. I looked at each of them, each had a worried looked on the face. They each took a deep breath.

"We're vampire." They said.


	7. Chapter 7scared

Chapter seven- scared

Darcy- fear

I can't believe what they had just told me. They were vampires. They hurt people. But they were also so caring towards me. I loved them.

"Well go on then, run away because you're scared now right." David said coldly. I shock my head at them.

"I'm not leaving. I don't care what you are. To me you're the only family I have. You're like family to me and I'm not going to let that go. I love you. All of you." I said. They all looked a bit shocked, but I didn't care what they were I knew they wouldn't hurt me. They took me in and I was thankful for that because I loved them.

"Darc. Come here." David said. I got up and walked across the room until I was in front of him. He pulled me on to his lap and I put my head on his chest and held on to his jacket like I did a lot of the time.

An hour had passed now and David had moved us into our room. I was laid under the covers and he was now pacing the room. He looked angry at something. I could feel me body shaking at the fear of him. I didn't know why but I felt afraid of him. Something about him now told me to run and hide away from him.

Why was I so afraid? I had rely on them so much why would I be afraid now? They were still the same boys that I had been living with, that had put a roof over my head.

"Why did you do it? Do you want to leave me or something? Is that why you tried to kill yourself!" He yelled. His eyes looked anger as he looked at me. I could feel the tears begin to build up in my eyes as I moved out of the bed and by the wall. His gaze followed me and he didn't look like he was about to say sorry about scaring me. He looked angry.

"ANSWER ME NOW!" he yelled. But I could. He walked over to the wall and I wished that I could just vanish from him. Then I felt the sudden pain in my cheek and I looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"I. I'm sorry David. I love you….I…wasn't thinking right." I said in a whisper. I was expecting another hit so I close my eyes shut. But he didn't. He pulled me from the wall and snake his arms around my waist and held me as I let the tears fall freely from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Darc. I shouldn't have done that. You made me angry. I promise I won't do it again. Shhh. Calm down Darc." He said as he walked me over to bed and places me back in there. I felt so scared of him.

He climbed in the other side and I tried to move as far away from him as possible. I loved him, but I hated him at the moment. He was acting just like my dad used to, to me and I was afraid that in the end David wouldn't need a reason to hit me. He would just do it like my dad did.

I had to get out.

David

I can't believe I had done that. She probably hated me now. I'd have to make it up to her. I was so afraid that I could have lost her I lost it. I had to be there for her and I knew that I couldn't hurt her again.

As I woke up the next morning. I turned over and found that the bed was empty. I got up and when out to were the sofa was but she wasn't there neither. I could hear the boys waking up. First to come out was Shane. He looked at me and saw my worried expression.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Have you seen Darcy? I can't find her." I asked. He shocks his head at me, no. great she had probably run off because she was that scared of me now. I had ailed her like Angel.

But I had to find her. I loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight **

**Two weeks later **

Darcy

I was so stupid running like that. I ran and guess who had found me. My dad and he weren't happy. I had the worse punishment that I had ever had. He brought me into the kitchen and tied me to a chair. I could feel my body shaking as he had turned round with a knife in his hand. My breathing became heavy.

"Please dad" I said. He brought the knife up to my face.

"I told you what would happen if you ran." He said as he began to carve the knife down the side of my face.

Now I was on the streets remembering that day. I had run after that and now had a scar down my face. It went from the side of my eye all the way down to my chin. I hide it now. Always having my hood up.

I go by the name of Taylor now. That's what I would tell anyone who would ask. I missed David so much. I missed all of them but I couldn't go back. Could I?

Shane

I had beat David after I found out what he had done. To say that David was the same as he used to be. Well I would be telling a lie to you. No David is depressed. He has gone a bit crazy. I have been searching for Darcy. All of us wanted her home with us.

I was walking the streets at night, looking for some food. That's when I saw her. She was sitting across the street. Knees pulled up to her chest as she slept. I walked across the road. And looked down at her. I could smell her scent. It was Darcy. I gently picked her up and I hear her moan as I did so.

I took of in the sky and went to the boardwalk. I knew the boys would be there and I knew they would be so happy that she was coming home. I would have to keep an eye on David though. But I don't think he would hurt her again.

I could see the boys now. Paul's eyes locked with mine and then I saw as he looked down. He began to walk towards us.

"Shane is that Darc? Bud." He asked. And I nodded. I could see David as he walked towards us. His arms were out as I handed her to him. He looked so happy that she was back. She moans again and I saw her eye open. She looked shocked. But then she… smiled.

"David." She said as she reaches up and touched his face. I watched as he kissed her forehead. They were back together.

David

I couldn't believe she was home. Here with us. I loved her so much and I wouldn't ever do that no more. I had stuck her into bed and was sat next to her. I could only see half of her face. I gently pulled her hood down and saw the scar. Tears began to roll down her face.

"Darc. Who did this?" I asked. I watched as she looked away to try and hide her face. I gently grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"Darc. Its ok you can tell me I won't get angry. It's not your fault." I said calmly to her.

"It...It was my Dad David." She said.

I was going to kill her. He over stepped the line when he did that. He's a dead man walking!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**Darcy**

I was so happy that I was back. But it wasn't the same. David doesn't stay with me in the day time. He never lets me sit on his lap. I need him so badly. But he's afraid that he will hurt me. Paul lies with me and is there to calm me down. I sit on Shane's lap throughout the night.

Shane is the best brother ever. And so is Paul. Dwayne and Marko are more like father figures to me. And David he means the world to me.

I awoke at night and went out to the main part of the cave. No-one was there apart from David. The boys all went up to the boardwalk. I watched him look at me. Fag in his hand. I wasn't scared of him. I just wanted him to talk to me like he used to. He went to walk away from me.

"Please David. I love you. And I know you love me. Please don't leave me alone. It's hurting so much. I need you." I said and he stopped in his tracks.

"Darcy I can't love you. Ill hurt you. I don't trust myself." He said as he turned away.

"I'll turn. I'll be one of you. Then you can't hurt me ever. No-one will." I said suddenly. David turned confused face. Was he pleased?

"You don't mean that. You don't want that and neither do I." I replied.

"Well there is no point me being alive. I can't live without you David." I yelled tears falling from my face as I ran passed him and to the cliff edge. I had to make my point. I knew he still care for me.

"Darcy. Get down. Get away from the edge NOW!" He yelled.

"No if you don't want me then I don't want to be here. Change me David if you're afraid to hurt me. Or have me human. You choose one of them or ill jump. I'm serious David. I won't back down. I love you." I yelled. More tears down my eyes. I hoped he'd stop me.

"Ok Darcy. You made your point. I love you too and always will but I can't change you not yet. I'll lose you if I do. You won't be my innocent damaged Darcy. You're so innocent and I can't take that away. Come away from the edge Darc. I care. I love you." He said. I didn't move. I felt a wave of air and the David had me in his arms. I held on tight to his jacket like I never wanted to let go.

"Don't you ever do that again?" He said.

**David **

I can't believe she did that. I know how much she loved me. I could see it in her eyes. I knew she needed me. But I couldn't. I was so afraid of my vampire side that I would hurt her again. I hated the fact that we never talked and she would sit on Shane's lap. I so wanted to hold her, and tell her she was safe. I have been watching her dad for a few days now. Watching his routine and what he does. Now Darc had given me an idea.

When she turns he will be her first kill.

**.please review sorry i havent updated in a while. been busy with college work and didnt really know what to write. tell me what you think and ill write more, CHARLI X**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

David

I put her to bed and walked to the main cave.

"Right boys. When Darcy turns I want her first kill to be here dad. She wants to turn if I want it. But I.. can't take that away from her. Not yet. As soon as we are ready. We're going to kill him." I said. They all nodded and I went into Darcy's room. She was wide awake. She looked up at me tears rolling down her face. She must have heard.

"You really want me to do that. Kill him? " She asked in a timid voice.

" when you're ready Darc. I know you can do this. He deserves it. He needs to be hurt back. After what he did to your mother and what he has been doing to you. I know you can do this. We will all be here with you ok." I said. She shook her head.

"No No. I can't." She said.

"YES YOU CAN AND YOU WILL ANOTHERWISE ILL KILL Y..." I trailed off. I can't believe I almost said that. I moved towards her and wrapped my arms around her. She tried to move away.

"Shh. I'm sorry. It's ok. I won't make you Darc. We'll kill him if you can't ok." I said.

I sat with her on that bed until she fell asleep. I knew she was scared but all that kept running through my head was if she was strong enough to be one of us. What if she didn't want to feed. She says she might be ready but I'm not sure.

All I know is that I can't loss her and maybe her being a vampire would help her to be stronger and maybe she wouldn't need so much looking after. I loved her to bits and I didn't want my innocent broken Darcy to leave me ever.

I couldn't keep her human. She died if I did. She'd get older. But she would always be innocent. If I changed her. We would have forever but she wouldn't be so innocent. Tomorrow I can go out and get her dad. Keep him her. I would turn her and I would see what she would do. I can't lose her. If she didn't feed I would have to make her. I just hope that she wouldn't hate me for it.

**I know its sort but the next one will be the best. I just wanted David's thoughts in this story. Please review ! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Darcy

I awoke to find David had gone and I was left alone. I crawled out from the bed and made it to the cave area. I found David there with Shane. Deep in conversation. I didn't know what they were talking about.

"David." I said lightly.

He turned to me. His face was calm as he walked over to wear I was standing.

"Darcy. Me and Shane have been talking and well... while you were asleep. We went out and got someone for you." He said. I knew what was happening now. I shoock my head and moved away from him.

"No. David you said you wouldn't make me... You said David. I can't." I said, I was shaking as I backed away from him. Would he really make me do this. I couldn't. I was so scared of that monster that made my life hell for years. How could I face him now.

"Darcy. Wouldn't you like for him to be gone forever. So you never had to know that fear. Sweetheart when your one of us, your be stronger. Please Darcy. For me. You can do this. I know you can." David said.

"David, I can't I'm not ready." I said, he grabbed for my wrist and began pulling me to the boys area. His grip round my wrist got tighter as he pulled me.

"David. Please... let go..David you hurting me." I said. Tears rolling down my face.

"DAVID SNAP OUT OF IT ! LET HER GO... NOW." Shane yelled and began fighting with David. David face return to normal and he looked at me. He looked gulity. I can't believe he had done that. I couldn't let David not talk to me anymore. But this wasn't right.

"Darc. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I dont know what came over me. I just wanted you to be like me." He said. I saw Shane watching David's every move.

"If I go see him. Will you be with me?" I asked him.

"All the way Sweetheart. We all will." He said. His hand out to me. I took it and he walked into the area he was dragging me. My heart began to beat faster as my grip on David's hand got tighter.

We walked in and I saw all the boys there. They stop whatever they were doing. And looked up at me.

"Darcy... Darcy ... Help... me." I heard from the darkness in front of me. I saw him. Sat in a chair tied up. He looked weak. Helpless. I almost wanted to laugh. But then... I reliesed he knew where I was and I hid behind David. I couldn't be here with him. I couldn't do this.

Could I?

I watched as Marko walked towards us with a wine bottle with something red in it... Blood. It was blood. I looked fearfully at David and watched him nod at me. I can do this. I could do this for David. David took the bottle from Marko and took the top off and drunk a bit. I watched as he closed his eyes and then opened them.

He turned to me and held the bottle out to me.

I took it with shakey hands.

"You can do this Darc." I heard him whisper.

"Come one Darc." I heard Shane say.

I brought it up to my lips. I can't. I thought as I droppped it on the floor and it smashed . I turned and back to my room. I could hear the foot steps behind me. I collapsed on the bed and cried .

David

I followed her back and watched as she cried. I'd done this. I tried to make her do this. I grabbed hold of her and brought her to my wheelchair and stuck on my lap.

"When your ready Darc. When your ready. Shhh. " I said as she calmed her self down on me.

WHEN SHE WAS READY NOT ME !

Had a bit of a writer's block and couldn't think of what to write. Please Review xxx


	12. Chapter 12

david pov

Id left Darc with Shane. I needed a break from everything. I dont think Darc is strong enough for this life. Maybe i was wrong. Maybe she really couldnt do this. Id just finished my meal and was walking along the beach smoking. Thats when i stumble upon a young girl. She had blood all down her front and her clothes were ripped up. She was crying silent tears. Something bad had happen to her. I walked towards

" Hey sweetheart. What your name?" I asked gently and crouched down in front of her. Her shaking became worst, but her eyes met mine.

" Star. my name is Star." She said.

Darcy pov

David had left me here. He seem moody, like something was really bugging him. was it me? was he angry at me for not doing what he wanted. i could hear the boys playing around with there victim out that back. Chris was screaming as i got up to check out. i was about to take a look when paul came out. He stood in my way. I went to walk around him and she grabbed my

" Darc you dont wanna go in there. " He said

" Why not. move paul. i just wanna see what you were doing!" I repiled.

" Girl you need to chill out. beside i got something i need to tell you. Go sit down." Paul said. I huffed in annoyance and said back down on the sofa. Paul sat down next to me and was about to tell me something when David walked through the door carrying a girl. who was she?

" Move." He said looking at us. i quickly got off the sofa as he laid her down. He croutched down in front of her and began to stroke her head. I could feel the tears beginning to bulid up in my was he doing this? Did he hate me now?

I watched as he bit into his wrist and slowly put his wrist to her.

" Star, you need to drink this. Its gonna make you better. I promise." David said. I felt Paul's arm go around my waist as he pulled me to his side and began to rub my back, trying to comfort me. She drunk from his wrist and then when to sleep. Tears were falling from my face now. I watched as he picked her

"Darcy you can sleep on the sofa. Star's gonna have you room." David said

" David man you cant do that. Thats Darcy's room. " Paul argued

" Not any more." I heard David say as he walked into my room.

" Its okay Darc' ill stay with you while you sleep. " Paul said to me as he pulled me down onto the sofa and into a hugged as the sobs began to wrack my body.

Paul pov

I could kill David. What the hell is he thinking. Darcy's a mess.

" Hey girl. I was thinking we could go to the board walk just me and you and have some fun. " I suggested. I needed to get her out and away from this atmosphere. She looked up at me, her eyes swimming with tears and just nodded.

" My coat in my room Paul. " She whispered to me.

" I'll get it for you." I replied as i got up and went into her room. David look up at me.

" What do u want." He asked with annoyance in his voice

" Darcy's coat." I said as i picked it up and left. I met Darcy back by the sofa.

" Lets go girl" I said

Please Review. I know its been a long long time but I really couldn't think of where to take it. Hope you like it :)


End file.
